jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skytsengel
The Skytsengel is an extremely rare species of dragon. The name comes is Norweigan for "Guardian Angel", since this dragon is one of the most friendliest dragons there is. Description Skytsengel's are very large dragons, about the same size as Smaug's species. They are very strong and fast. Skytsengel's are also one of the most intelligent species of dragons ever. Some can grow to become very obese. They have a very strong sense of smell. Their nails are hard enough to cut through titanium. They can breathe not only fire, but also ice and lightning. They are immune to all poisons and are completely bullet-proof. They're also immune to any form of hypnosis. Skytsengels can also develop a resistance to the effects of plants that may be a threat to them. They are able to see people or animals, even if they're invisible. Their skin is normally soft and cusioning, but becomes tough and scaley when in danger. Like the Great White Shark, these dragons never had to evolve. Skystengels also have the power of telepathy, but they never use this power unless they really have to. Skytsengels also have very flexible necks and tails. Females have angel shaped wings, while males have bat-shaped wings. Skytsengels can live for about as long as 5000 years. Sometimes, even longer. Origins Like any types of dragons, Skystengels came in the age of knights. But during a huge war, they vanished, taking along anyone who wished to leave with them. No one ever saw these dragons again. Most believe that they became extinct, but this wasn't true. Personality Skytsengels are extremely friendly and can befriend anyone. They're also very gentle. But they can sense darkness in people they don't trust. They only attack when they feel threatened or when defending someone else. The Skytsengel lives to defend those that matter most to them, hence why it is known as the "Guardian Angel." Skytsengel's are also very loyal and obedient to their riders and their descendents. A Skytsengel chooses its rider by giving him/her its lick of apporval. Diet Like humans, Skytsengels can eat what most of us would eat. Such as meat, vegetables, fruit, eggs and even sweets. Skytsengels have cast iron-stomach's an will eat almost anything there is. But there are several things they won't eat. Such as eels and jewels. They also do NOT eat their own dragon eggs or the eggs of other dragons, because they respect the life of dragons. Trivia *Jeffrey can turn into a Skytsengel dragon. *Aqua gains the ability to turn into a Skytsengel after sharing her first married kiss with Jeffrey. *Xion gains this ability as well. First signs of it are indicated in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. ''Xion turns into her dragon form for the very first time in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Valka reveals a special trick of Skytsengel's. *Jeffrey eventually becomes the king of Skytsengel dragons in [http://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Trial_of_a_King Trial of a King]. Category:Dragons Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Giants